Severed Dreams
by ozzypoos
Summary: Set 2 years after the events of Two Pieces. Forces are at work once again to reclaim the perfect weapon and Duo's about to learn the hard way that some dreams can become reality when someone from his past comes back to visit. 2-1-2 (future 2x1)
1. Dreams or Reality

Title: Severed Dreams – Dreams or Reality  
Pairings: 2+1+2 (future 2x1), implied 3x4 and 5xM  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the G-boys or Gundam Wing no matter how much I   
would love to *sniff* but the story is all mine.  
Betaed: Yes!!! A big thank you once again to Yume-chan for doing it *huggles*!  
  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, violence, OOC and future Yaoi  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~ = Change of scene  
~.....~ = Shinigami's speech  
//...// = Telepathic speech  
  
  
  
  
The full moons light shone down on the pair of lovers snuggling up to one another deep within a large park in   
the middle of a suburban area. The couple kissed once, then twice as they repeatedly told each other of their   
love. The breeze flowing was soft and warm as the male wrapped his arm around his lover's slim waist, placing   
one more delicate kiss on her pale cheek before resuming their stargazing.   
  
A noise to their left caught the lover's attention as they both turned to see who was intruding on their   
magical moment but they couldn't find anything. Deciding it must have been some night creature, they returned   
their attentions back to the stars and snuggled a little bit closer together.  
  
No sooner had they done that had a boy no older that seventeen burst out of the bushes, blood running down the   
right side of his body from various wounds and burns.  
  
"Are you alright?" The man worriedly asked as he sighted the amount of blood on the other.  
  
The teen though, ignored his question as he looked wildly around the now open park area. The injured boy stumbled   
slightly as he frantically ran out to the open clearing before him. Once out in the open area a pair of large   
white feathery wings erupted from the boys back before he hastily took flight.  
  
With their jaws widely hanging open, the lovers could only stare in disbelief as they watched the retreating form   
soar through the night sky before it disappeared from sight.  
  
A group of six burly men came charging out of the same bushes the teen had emerged from only moments ago. One of   
the out of breath men angrily cursed "Damn it! We almost had him this time"   
  
Six pairs of faintly glowing eyes turned in union to stare menacingly at the trembling lovers, a cruel smile dancing   
across each of their features as another one of them spoke "Witnesses…..we cant have that now can we?" And with   
unnatural speed, all six men leapt onto the terrified lovers.  
  
Painful screams could be heard all throughout the dark park before all went silent once again.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Miles away within a sleeping town, a boy with long braided chestnut hair awoke from his nightmare. Screams echoed   
in the back of his mind as he sat there, drenched in sweat while his memory supplied his mind with pictures of   
glowing orbs and of an angel with dark Prussian eyes, lost and all alone in the night.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
"Duo, don't forget that I'm going to be home late tonight, I've got a meeting so you're going to have to make your   
own dinner" Odin yelled from the kitchen as he waited for his adoptive son to emerge from his room.   
  
Feeling something rubbing against his leg, the blonde man looked down to find a pair of yellow eyes looking straight   
back at him. Smiling down at the chocolate cat by his feet, he leant down patting the fur ball on the head before   
heading over to the cupboard for the cat food.  
  
Filling up the food bowl Odin smiled happily as he said "Now you be a good boy Choccie, I don't want any more repeats   
of yesterday's actions mister" Shaking his head in amusement, the blonde man finished preparing the days lunches as   
he muttered to himself "I swear who ever heard of cats having a taste for wood? At this rate there won't be a single   
piece of furniture left in the house that doesn't have teeth marks in it(1)"   
  
Glancing up at the clock, Odin's eyes widened when he saw what time it was. While he quickly wrapped up the lunches,   
the blonde man yelled "Duo! Get your butt out here now, it's already 8:15"  
  
With the door finally bursting open, out came a long haired teen, shirt half unbuttoned and hands rapidly braiding his   
chestnut hair. After tying of the end of his braid, Duo snatched his lunch off the counter as he complained "Geeze,   
cant a guy get ready in peace these days?" Stuffing the sandwiches into his bag, Duo finished buttoning up the rest of   
his shirt as Odin grabbed the car keys before the pair left the house.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Slamming the car door shut behind him, the braided boy ran into the already deserted school yard while absentmindedly   
waving goodbye to his guardian over his shoulder.  
His foot steps echoed loudly down the empty hallways of the school as Duo made a mad dash towards his homeroom.  
  
Bursting through the door, the cobalt eyed boy skidded to a halt narrowly missing running into his teacher.  
  
Frowning deeply, the aging dark haired teacher looked down upon the out of breath teen as she asked "And what excuse do   
you have for us today Mr Maxwell?"  
  
Plastering a grin on his face, the braided boy looked up and cheerfully replied "Car broke down. Hey it happens I know,   
believe me. I swear if that hunk of junk didn't spit the dummy at us I would have been here early in fact"  
  
Raising her eyebrow, the teacher coolly said "Is that so? The why is it Mr Maxwell, I saw you exiting your fathers car   
not even five minutes ago?"  
  
Barely restraining himself from dropping his jaw to the ground, Duo covered up his surprise by widening his grin as he   
replied "We eventually got the damn thing working again"  
  
Shaking her head, she waved for him to sit down "Just take a seat Duo and let me get back to teaching the class"  
  
With a mock salute, his braid went flying as he spun around and marched of to his seat, passing the giggling female   
students as he went.  
  
Looking at his friend from the corner of his eye, Wufei asked "Overslept again Maxwell?"  
  
Sighing quietly as he got the books he needed out of his bag, Duo placed them on top of his desk as he replied "Yeah,   
I haven't had a decent night sleep for months"  
  
Turning his full attention to his friend, the Chinese boy asked "The same dream again?"  
  
Placing a pencil between his top lip and his nose as he leant back in his chair with his hands behind his head, the   
braided boy looked up to the ceiling "Yeah and their annoying the hell out of me too. They're getting more intense   
though Wu-man, I mean the one last nig.."  
  
"Mr Maxwell will you please be quiet!"  
  
Almost falling out of his chair, the braided boy quickly scanned the classroom to find every ones attention directed at   
him. Grinning sheepishly, Duo rubbed the back of his head as he muttered "Sorry miss" Before slouching back into his   
seat as the teacher resumed her lesson. His mind though never once payed attention to her words as his thoughts kept   
drifting back to the winged angel in his dreams.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
"Duo over here" A blonde teen called out as he jumped up and down on the spot inside of the cafeteria.  
  
Throwing his bag under the table after retrieving his lunch, the braided by sat down across from the blonde as he greeted   
"Hey Quat, Tro how are you both on this fine morning?"  
  
Quatre beamed brightly at his cobalt eyed friend "We are both fine Duo, how are things with you?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Duo unwrapped his sandwich and proceeded to take a bite. Swallowing his mouth full, he finally   
answered "Same old"  
  
Eyeing his friend sympathetically, the blonde gently asked "Still not sleeping properly?"  
  
Nodding his head, Duo sighed loudly as he said "And it's driving me insane!"  
  
"So what is it that you keep dreaming about Maxwell?" Wufei's stern voice spoke up from behind as both he and his   
girlfriend Merrin joined the group.  
  
After another round of greetings ended, the banged boy spoke up for the first time "I'm interested also"  
  
Placing his sandwich down on the table, Duo began toying with the end of his braid as he averted his eyes "I've been   
dreaming about a boy"  
  
The table was deadly silent before what Duo had said finally sunk in. Wufei's eyes almost bulged out of his head, both   
Quatre and Merrin giggled and Trowa being Trowa… he just sat there with an impassive look.  
  
Already predicting his friends reactions Duo whined "Come on! It wasn't that sort of dream you hentai's!" After waiting   
for Quatre and Merrin to stop giggling, the braided boy turned his attention towards Wufei and couldn't stop the snicker   
from escaping at the sight of his friend's bright red face.  
  
Grinning widely, Duo said "Now that everyone has had their fun at my expense, are you ready to hear me out?"  
  
Smiling sheepishly, Quatre waved slightly as he apologised "Sorry Duo, please tell us about it"  
  
Flickering his cobalt gaze over each of the faces before him, Duo's grin faded into a smile as he began "Look, my dreams   
aren't what you're thinking, there's something about them that feels…I don't know, they feel like there real to me"   
  
Duo found himself shifting in his seat suddenly as his mind decided to assaulted him with vivid pictures of golden skin   
stretched over a well defined muscled chest, blood red lips and the most vibrant pair of Prussian eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Hoping that none of his friends realised his predicament, Duo cleared his throat loudly before continuing "The one I   
had last night was weird, the boy in my dreams…I guess he would be an angel or something because he has a pair of huge   
feathery wings on his back, well anyway he was being chased by a bunch of goons…but these guys were different, they all  
had eyes that glow. Anyway the goons were hurling fireballs and everything at this angel, got him a few time too if I   
remember right. In the end the angel got away and everything but it was just so….intense. I know I'm not making any   
sense or anything but they're really freaking me out"  
  
"Duo, you would have to have some of the weirdest dreams of anyone I know" Merrin said before taking a sip from her   
drink.  
  
Leaning in a little closer to his friend, Quatre put on his most innocent face as he casually asked "So what does this   
angel of yours look like? If you don't mind me asking"  
  
A blush quickly spread across the Americans face as he answered somewhat dreamily "Umm well he's short I guess, a little   
shorter than me anyway…you can never tell in dreams though, he has short messy hair, golden skin, great body and the   
most delicious lips that I could just ravish all day long…..and did I tell you he has the most amazing eyes I have ever   
seen? The deepest blue almost as dark as the night sky"  
  
"I don't think Hilde would be too happy when she finds out that that the guy she wants is in love with a dream" Wufei   
chuckled as he listened to his friend's descriptions.  
  
"What until she finds out I'm gay" The braided boy muttered quietly as he turned his attention back to his forgotten   
lunch but as he quietly ate, he was unable to get the image of the angel out of his mind.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
The city buildings towering in all directions easily blocked out a great deal of sunlight from the alleyways surrounding   
them. Filled with dumpsters and overflowing trash cans, people walked by on the main street never once casting a glance   
down them.  
  
A trash can rattled suddenly before it fell to the ground sending the rats within scurrying, startled a young boy out of   
his light sleep. Senses alert, violet rimmed Prussian eyes scanned the secluded alley for any signs of danger. Sensing   
no immediate threat in the area, the boy's eyes drifted shut once more.  
  
~You know we wouldn't be in this situation if you would just fight back~ Came the loud and annoyed voice from deep within   
the boys mind.  
  
Ignoring the voice, the boy pulled the thin blanket wrapped around him tighter for extra warmth before attempting to   
sleep once more.  
  
~Hee-chan, we can't keep running like this. If you don't start fighting back soon, they will catch us~  
  
Squeezing his eyes tighter together, Heero quietly replied //I don't want to have to kill anymore….I have already killed   
to many//  
  
Mentally sighing, Shinigami voice took on a softer tone as he said ~What happened two years ago was not your fault, it   
was the human that released the demon within you, you didn't have a choice in the matter~  
  
Loosening his grip around the ratty blanket, Heero was silent for a moment before he answered //I was not strong enough   
to keep that part of me locked up, it was no ones fault but my own//   
  
Before Shinigami could protest Heero's words, the chocolate haired boy quietly said //We have another long night ahead   
of us and I need sleep// Then tightened the rug once more around him before falling back into a light sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
1) It's all true my sister's cat chews on anything made of wood, you name it he's chewed it…he chews on plastic   
too *sigh* baka neko.   
  
  
Tenshi: Well there you go...I finally got around to starting the 1st chapter...yay *dances around happily* It took   
me long enough ne? *giggles* I hope you all enjoyed it! Till next time *huggles* Ja minna-chan. 


	2. A Parting of Souls

Title: Severed Dreams – A Parting of Souls  
Pairings: 2+1+2 (future 2x1), implied 3x4 and 5xM  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the G-boys or Gundam Wing no matter how much I   
would love to *sniff* but the story is all mine.  
Betaed: Nope, this chapter's unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes that might be in there.  
  
  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, violence, OOC and future Yaoi  
  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~ = Change of scene  
~……..~ = Shinigami's speech  
//…….// = Telepathic speech  
  
  
  
  
  
"Incoming call for you sir" Said a voice crackling over the intercom as the face of an employee appeared on the   
screen across the other side of the room.  
  
Pulling the newly empty syringe from his patient, a grumble of annoyance was heard throughout the lab as an elderly   
man retrieved his metallic walking stick from nearby and made his way over to the communications terminal.  
  
Pressing the white button with his free hand, the sound of metal on metal could be heard from the other as the   
man's metallic claw clenched tightly around the top of his cane as he growled out "What is it? This had better be   
important Thompson otherwise you will be my next test subject on the operation table!"  
  
The face upon the screen paled considerably as Thompson answered "Beta leader is on the line with the latest report   
concerning the location of 01 and its status Dr J"  
  
The empty eyes that narrowed under the old mans spectacles went unnoticed by the other as J evenly said "Well patch   
him through then"  
  
The screen flashed black for a moment before flaring back to life to revel a gaunt looking face with softly glowing   
brown eyes. Giving a swift salute, the man spoke "Beater leader Leon reporting in about the current situation in   
regards to the capture of 01"  
  
Nodding his head, J waved a hand in impatience "Yes, yes I know that already, I do hope for your sake that you have   
good news about my weapon"  
  
"Beta team located 01 hiding deep within the city of Seattle, we pursued and attempted to detain the target.   
Unfortunately 01 was able to escape our pursuit via air once he made it into the clearing of a secluded park. There   
were two witnesses to 01's escape which were dealt with appropriately. We do believe that 01 is still within the   
boundaries of the city and request permission to allow Delta team to assist us with the search"  
  
Shaking his head distractedly, J ignored the sound of the lab doors quietly opening and the silent figure that   
entered as he replied "No, Delta team will not be assisting you with this operation, I will send Alpha leader to   
assist...he should be more than enough to capture my weapon"  
  
Glowing brown eyes widened in surprise as Leon asked "Alpha leader? Sir, are you sure he's ready for a confrontation   
with 01 if he decides to retaliate? You do remember wha.."  
  
Whatever else was going to be said was cut off by Dr J as he dangerously asked "Alpha leader is more than ready for   
this assignment. Are you questioning my orders?"  
  
"No sir, I wouldn't dream of it sir" Came the quick reply from Beta leader.  
  
Clenching his metal claw tighter around his walking stick, J moved his hand over towards the control panel and said   
"Good, Alpha leader will be there by night fall" Before cutting off communications.  
  
A light chuckle from behind was heard just before the new comer smoothly spoke up "Alpha leader would not be pleased   
with you if he heard you calling him that, I guess it's rather lucky for you that he is still out cold"  
  
Muttering quietly to himself, J turned his attention away from the now blank screen before him and to his unwanted   
visitor "What Alpha leader thinks is of no importance, he would do well to remember that without my help, he would   
not be among the living. Not that his life matters to me, Alpha leader is merely a tool to be used in order to get   
my weapon back into my hands"  
  
Running a gloved hand gently over the peacefully sleeping face of Alpha leader, the new comer spoke up once more   
"When will he awaken?"  
  
"I injected the counter-agent for the sedative moments before you came in, Alpha leader should awaken within the next   
five to ten minutes. As soon as his strength returns send him over to the main lab for briefing"  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
  
The final bell for the day rung signalling the weekend as students quickly began to pile out of the buildings exits.  
  
Holding his bag high over his head, Duo pushed his way through the mob in an effort to reach freedom as fast as he   
could.  
  
Barrelling though the front doors, the braided teen rushed by everyone gracing them with a quick wave and a winked as   
he passed. The large grin faded slightly from his face though when Duo caught sight of someone at the gates of the   
school. Shouldering his bag, cobalt eyes glanced towards the sky as Duo sighed loudly before muttering to himself   
"Oh man, I do not want to put up with this now"  
  
Placing the grin back on his face, the braided boy continued on his way before cheerfully calling out "Hey there Hilde"  
  
The short haired girl turned around to face Duo as she smiled back and replied "Duo, Hey are you busy this weekend?   
Because I was thinking if you're not then we could go and catch a movie Saturday night or something"   
  
Internally wincing at what she was obviously implying, Duo smiled apologetically "Sorry but no can do, Odin's got this   
weekend off and we were planning on just hanging out since he's been so caught up in work lately"  
  
The smile faded from Hilde's face as she quietly spoke "That's ok, maybe next weekend then?"  
  
"Maybe, well I'll see you on Monday then, have a great weekend Hilde" Duo waved before running over to where Quatre   
and the others stood.  
  
A sad sigh escaped her lips as she watched the braided teen interact with his friends before bouncing off in the   
direction of his home 'What won't you let me in Duo?' Before dejectedly heading home herself.  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
  
The silence surrounding the ally way was broken as hurried footsteps echoed off the brick walls. A figure bathed in   
moon light could be seen dashing down the abandoned lane as the faint sounds of pursuers could be heard in the   
distance.   
  
Approaching an intersection down the alley, the two men waiting just around the corner went unnoticed until by the   
boy too late.   
  
Rushing out of their hiding place, the two thugs used all of their might as they rammed the lithe figure into the wall   
opposite them.  
  
A resounding crack echoed all around as the boy's head bounced off the bricks before his body crumpled to the floor   
below. Chocolate coloured bangs swayed around violet rimmed Prussian eyes as he shook his head in an attempt to   
banish the dizziness within.  
  
"You should make this easier on yourself 01 and just come with us quietly" One of the men spoke as the other pulled   
out a mobile device and began entering numbers into the machine.  
  
Glaring up at the two figures above him, Heero didn't dignify the man with any sort of response as he slowly began   
to raise one of his hands.  
  
Eying the boy warningly, the first attacker moved into a defensive position as his partner came up from behind and   
spoke "We've been ordered to keep 01 detained until Alpha leader shows up"   
  
That was all the distraction Heero needed as he threw an invisible barrier at the two men, sending them flying over   
to the other side of the ally. Not even waiting to see the body's crash against the ground, Heero took off towards   
the exit of the ally way as fast as he could.  
  
As he approached the end a slight whirling noise could be heard moments before a sharp pain erupted in his shoulder   
blade. Stopping only long enough to reach back, Heero pulled the offending object out of his body and brought it up   
before him "Kuso!" He swore quietly to himself as he caught sight of the blood tipped needle sitting innocently in   
his hands.   
  
Shaking his head to clear it from the black spots that began to appear at the edge of his vision, Heero ignored the   
way all his muscles began to relax as he forced his body to ignore the drug and continue running.   
  
Rounding the corner the chocolate haired boy bit back a curse as he found himself ramming straight into a body causing   
them both to fall to the ground.  
  
~Hee-chan! You have to get up, they're coming!~ Shinigami's voice urged as Heero lay on the cold cement panting   
slightly.  
  
Clenching his hands into fists, Heero focused his mind into forcing his tired body into getting up. Ignoring the person   
he ran into, the chocolate haired boy attempted to continue on with his escape but was hindered by the stranger's hands   
darting out and grabbing his wrist tightly.  
  
"Whoa wait up a minute there kid, what's the rush?" A deep voice asked in concern as the man stood.  
  
Turning around to face the speaker, Heero had to force himself not to roll his eyes as he found himself to be restrained   
by one of the local police men.   
  
~We don't have time for this Heero!~ Shinigami urgently said as they both could hear the faint sounds of footsteps   
coming from the alley.  
  
Narrowing his eyes at the officer before him, Heero continually pushed unconsciousness away as he coldly demanded "Let   
go of me"  
  
Taking in the youths battered appearance, the officer was about to inquire about the injuries when the two pursuers   
from before came bursting out of the ally.  
  
Instinctively releasing the captured wrist, Heero's hasty exit went unnoticed by the police officer as he quickly   
withdrew his weapon and aimed it towards the men.  
  
"Slowly put your hands in the in the air" The officer demanded as the two men attempted to run past him.  
  
Throwing knowing glances at each other, the two men happily complied with the demands.  
  
Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, the officer reached with his free hand behind him for his handcuffs but froze in his   
tracks as before him the suspect's eyes began to softly glow. A split second later flames burst out from beneath the   
officer and entirely engulfed his body.  
  
Heero clenched his eyes shut as he ran down the next available alleyway in an attempt to block out the painful screams   
of his pursuers victim behind.  
  
Passing a dumpster Heero stopped dead in his tracks before quickly turning around and walking back over to it. Standing   
before the large bin, using some of his rapidly fading strength he lifted the lid with both hands.  
  
~What are you doing Hee-chan?~ Shinigami asked in a worried voice as he watched the others actions.  
  
Ignoring the question, Heero reached his left arm into the dumpster as his right hand struggled to keep the lid open.  
  
The delicate patterns embedded within the skin of his left arm began to glow brightly before they disappeared, leaving   
the skin bare of any markings. Looking inside of the dumpster, a small smile graced Heero's face as he say the curious   
blue eyes of the large winged cat staring straight back at him.  
  
Mumbling a barely audible "Sorry" Heero placed his hand upon the cats soft white fur and closed his eyes.  
  
A soft glow illuminated them both for a moment before disappearing when Heero removed his hand from the white beasts   
head. Rubbing his temples, Heero slowly cracked open one Prussian eye to stare into the confused violet orbs before   
him.  
  
Opening and closing its jaws a few times, the large white cat blinked in confusion before looking down at its striped   
paws briefly before turning its attention back to the weary boy above ~Hee-chan, what have you done?~  
  
As the telepathic voice entered his mind, Heero smiled sadly down at the confused beast below and quietly replied   
"Gomen nasai, it's the only way I can protect you now"  
  
Moving his hand to rest once again on the cats head, Heero soft whispered "Aishiteru" Before violet eyes fluttered   
closed and the winged cat fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Removing himself from the dumpster, Heero allowed the lid to slam shut as he stumbled back a few steps before falling   
to his knees. Moments passed by quietly as Heero continually fought the drugs to stay awake but his attention was drawn   
to the figure of the shadow that suddenly shrouded his body. Breathing heavily, half lidded Prussian eyes looked up at   
the presence looming over him.   
  
The shadows hid most of the person standing over him, but the mocking smile on the others face was all too easy to see.   
  
Reaching down, the figure harshly grabbed Heero's chin forcing the smaller boy to face him as the man spoke "Well,   
fancy meeting you here 01" Shortly before Heero's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the drug finally won over   
his body, sending him into the dark realm of unconsciousness.   
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A big thanks to Pink Cherry Blossom, CinC, GoldenRat, Tsuki Doriimaa, Ashly, Curious Dream Weaver, Selune and kurokioku   
for your great reviews *huggles*  
  
Tenshi: Gomen nasai mina-chan, I know it's been ages since I've last updated any of my fics and I'm really sorry about   
that. But dun worry, for those of you who are reading my other fic BD&L, the next chapter of that should be out within   
the next week!   
  
I know it's all a little confusing at the moment, but dun worry there will be a flash back chapter coming up within the   
next few chapters where everything should be cleared up for you guys.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry the next one wont take as long for me to get out, I promise. Well   
until next update *huggles* Ja mina-chan! 


	3. Waking Nightmares

Title: Severed Dreams – Waking Nightmare  
Pairings: 2+1+2 (future 2x1), implied 3x4 and 5xM  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the G-boys or Gundam Wing no matter how much I would   
love to *sniff* but the story is all mine.  
Betaed: Yep, yep, yep, by the wonderful Yume-chan *huggles* Arigatou Yume!  
  
  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, violence, OOC and future Yaoi  
  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~ = Change of scene  
~....~ = Shinigami's speech  
//..// = Telepathic speech  
  
  
  
  
  
The sounds of gears churning and the feeling of movement began to creep into Shinigami's   
fogged filled mind as he attempted to open his eyes. Barely having the energy to do that   
simple task, Shinigami thought to himself 'What the hell happened?'  
  
Blurry violet eyes searched around the dark area but found nothing as their owner realised   
that he was trapped within something.  
  
Jumping to his feet, or so he thought, Shinigami was suddenly thrown back to the floor as   
whatever he was trapped in lurched forward unexpectedly, sending his body into the wall   
beside him.  
  
Groaning in pain, Shinigami froze as the unfamiliar sound he made echoed slightly around   
the confined area. Violet eyes widened in dawning horror as their owner caught sight of   
large white paws in the place of where human hands were meant to be. Large rounded ears   
short straight up as finally the memories of the past evens ran through Shinigami's mind.  
  
~The dumpster, we were being chased…HEERO!!~  
  
The large dumpster lurched forward once more before the whole thing felt like it was being   
lifted off the ground. If Shinigami were still in human form, he's face would have paled   
dramatically as he realised what was coming next.  
  
As the dumpster continued to tilt forward, and the lid began to open, only one thought passed   
through Shinigami's mind ~Oh no~ before he, along with the rest of the trash came tumbling   
out of the dumpster and into the awaiting garbage truck below.  
  
A roar of surprise escaped the winged cat's jaws as it was swallowed up but the garbage   
already within the truck.  
  
Gasping for breath as he brought his head and front paws above the line of trash, the cat   
shook his head tossing aside a few wrappers and a banana peel before resting his chin on the   
garbage below. Mentally sighing, Shinigami growled lowly in his throat as he thought ~This   
is disgusting! I am so going to get you back for this Heero! ~   
  
Pushing his feline body up and out of the rubbish, Shinigami shook its body free from any   
other garbage which might still be clinging to it before stretching his wings and limbs out   
as much as the truck would let him. Tucking his feathery appendages back into his body,   
Shinigami crouched down low before leaping out on top of the truck.  
  
Looking up towards the clear morning sky, violet eyes narrowed in determination ~I will get   
you back Heero, I will not stand by while you sacrifice yourself again~ Stretching out his   
wings once again, Shinigami took off into the morning sky ~but first, I need someone who   
might know where you'll be~   
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
"Yeah, should be fine, hang on a second though, I'll go and ask Odin" Placing the phone   
down on the bed, Duo jumped up and stuck his head out the door yelling "Hey Odin, is it   
alright for me to hang out at Quatre's for a bit?"  
  
From the living room, Odin's voice could be heard as he answered back "Yeah. Just make sure   
you're home before ten"  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, the braided boy bounded back into his room and picked the phone   
back up "I'll be around in an hour Q, so is there anything you need for me to bring?"  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
On top of one of the larger buildings within the town, its body surrounded by a soft silver   
glow from the full moon above, the silhouette of a large creature could be seen.  
  
Looking around the quiet town, violet eyes stopped briefly on one of the local schools before   
passing over it and landing on one of the larger public parks within the town.   
  
Out stretching his wings, Shinigami ignored the slight nostalgic feeling within as he took   
to the sky and flew towards the more residential areas of the town.  
  
Sighting the location he was after, Shinigami silently landed on the roof of a nearby house   
then crouched down low to the tiles and patiently began watching the home for any signs of   
movement.  
  
It wasn't much later until the front door to the house opened and a familiar figure with long   
braided chestnut hair came waltzing out. Watching every movement the other made, Shinigami   
only turned his attention back to the house once the other was out of sight.  
  
Checking the surrounding streets once more for any life, the large cat leapt from the roof   
and stealthily made his way towards the front door.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
The sound of a button clicking off could be heard, as Odin walked back into the kitchen and   
approached the now boiling kettle. Pouring the water into a mug, he then added his usual amount   
of coffee before making his way back into the living room.  
  
Siting back down in his recliner chair, the blonde man let out a relaxed sigh as he took a sip   
of his beverage before placing it down on the side table next to him, and picked up the daily   
paper.   
  
He read no more than six lines into the first article when the doorbell suddenly went off.  
  
Groaning in frustration, Odin got up from his seat and muttered angrily to himself "Always   
just after you sit down"  
  
Switching on the porch light, the blonde man opened the door to see who was dropping by this   
late at night.  
  
"Ahh Odin, it's so nice to see you again" An unfamiliar voice spoke as the door fully opened.   
  
Odin's reply died in his throat as he looked down to where the voice came from, to find what   
looked to be a large winged tiger sitting on his porch talking to him. Blinking a couple times   
in confusion, the blonde man opened and closed his mouth a few times before muttering to   
himself "Ok now you're losing it Odin, you seriously can not be seeing a talking cat in front   
of you"  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, Shinigami attempted a grin, but ended up just showing off his   
rather impressive array of sharp teeth as he replied "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm as   
real as they can get. So are you going to invite me in? Or do I have to continue sitting here   
until either Duo comes home or one of the neighbours looks out their window?"   
  
As his brain attempted to find a logical reason to explain exactly what he was seeing, Odin   
unconsciously acting on Shinigami's request, stepped to the side and allowed the large feline   
entrance.  
  
When no explanation came forth, the blonde man took in a deep breath to calm his racing nerves   
and finally asked after closing the door "So let's say you're real and I'm not just asleep in   
my chair or something… how do you know me and what do you want?"  
  
Sniffing around at the few pieces of furniture around the living room, Shinigami then padded   
back over to where the still shocked man stood just near the entrance and sat down on the floor   
before him "How do I know you, that is a question I wont bother answering because you will get   
your answer to that soon enough, as to why I'm here…well, I'm here because you might have some   
information I am in need of"  
  
Laughing out loud at the others response, Odin asked in all seriousness "And what information   
do you need from me? I've lived in the town most of my life, I've got nothing that's of any   
importance to you"  
  
"Ahh but that's where you're wrong, you have some information locked up inside that head of   
yours that could be very helpful in finding someone, and out of everyone I know…you're the   
only one who would have that information" The violet eyed cat calmly said as he once again   
stood on all fours.  
  
Taking a step back, the blonde man warily said "I don't know what you're talking about"   
  
Advancing slowly on the man, Shinigami stood up on his hind legs as his violet eyes began to   
emanate with a soft glow "But you will though" Before a bright light surrounded Odin's body.  
  
Seeing the blonde man fall to the ground in an unconscious heap, Shinigami just rolled his eyes   
in annoyance as he bit the collar of Odin's shirt and dragged the limp body to the middle of the   
room.  
  
Jumping up onto the couch, the large cat made himself comfortable as he waited for the other to   
waken.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Glancing over at the digital clock on the side table, Duo's eyes widened slightly as he cursed   
"Shit" Then turned his attention over to his two friends "Sorry guy's but I've got to cut the   
night short, Odin wanted me back by ten"  
  
Viewing the world upside down as he lay on the bed, head hanging over the side, Quatre whined   
"Can't you just call him and sleep the night instead? I'm sure he won't mind Duo"  
  
"No can do Q-man, maybe next time though" The braided boy said as he stood up from the floor   
and made his way over to the door, before exiting the room though, Duo looked over at the pair   
on the bed and winked "Besides from the looks of things, you might be in for a busy enough night   
without me staying over"  
  
From his position lying over the blonde, Trowa lifted his head off the others chest as he   
glared at Duo and gave him the one fingered salute. All the while under him, Quatre's face   
turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
"Don't stay up too late you two" Cobalt eyes sparkled with mirth as Duo left, with a wave over   
his shoulder.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
"He's probably not in the same base as the one I originally found Heero in years ago, but there   
is a possibility that they could have taken him to either this base" Odin said while pointing   
to a location on the map before them, before running his finger along the lines to another spot   
"Or he could have taken him to this one here. They would be your best bet from where you told   
me they caught him from"  
  
Looking up from the map, Shinigami nodded his head "Thankyou for your help, I should be on my   
way, the quicker I get Heero back, the better"  
  
Folding the map back up, Odin stood in Shinigami's way as the large cat began to make his way   
towards the front door "And where do you think you're going? You're not leaving here without me"  
  
Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, the winged cat growled out "No, you're not. I'm doing this by   
myself, this is none of your concern anyway"  
  
"This is my son you're talking about here, of course is has something to do with me!" The blonde   
man fumed as he glared angrily down into violet eyes, before it was replaced with barely   
suppressed amusement as he casually added "Besides, how do you intend to enter the passwords   
into the keypads with those big paws of yours? Just give me five minutes to pack some things up,   
and then we can leave" Then walked off down the hallway towards his bedroom.  
  
Growling low in his throat, Shinigami narrowed his eyes at the blonde man, before silently   
following him.  
  
Walking into the bedroom, the large cat jumped up onto the bed as he lay down to watch Odin   
gather his belongings. After a moment of silence, Shinigami gazed pensively at the blonde man   
as he asked "Are you sure you really want to do this? You will be giving up your only chance   
of living a normal life… plus, there is also Duo to consider"  
  
Pausing in his task, Odin sighed loudly to himself as he took a seat on the corner of his   
bed "I know, but I can not continue living this life when I know that my son is in danger.   
I've already failed to protect him so many times already, I don't want to do it again"   
  
"If you insist, what are you going to do about your charge?" The giant cat inquired as he   
continued to watch the blonde man.  
  
Standing back up, Odin finished gathering his things up as he replied "I'll leave a note for now,   
Duo's old enough to take care of himself for a couple of days, but I'll have figure something   
else out though once we get Heero back"  
  
The front door could be heard opening as a voice familiar to the pair called out "Odin, I'm   
home"  
  
The older man's face paled as he whispered in a panic "Oh god, we can't let Duo see you, there's   
no way I can explain having a talking winged cat in my room"  
  
Rolling his violet eyes, Shinigami looked towards the door, listening to the approaching footsteps   
of the boy whom he use to share a body with. Turning his attention back towards Heero's father,   
the large cat rolled its eyes once more before sighing "Fine, but get rid of him, we have to   
leave as soon as possible"  
  
Not understanding what Shinigami meant, Odin was about to inquire when the large cat was surrounded   
in a bright light. Diverting his eyes for a moment as the light began to dull, a look of surprise   
flashed over the blonde man's face as he caught sight of his adoptive son standing in the doorway   
with a single brow raised and a questioning look upon his face.  
  
Looking over to the other occupant on the bed, Duo calmly said "I don't know how much Choccie will   
like having another cat around the house"  
  
Blinking in surprise, Odin turned back around to face where Shinigami should be, but his eyes   
widened in surprise when they were met with the almost mocking violet gaze of a normal sized   
white house cat with black stripes.  
  
Unable to process what he was seeing, the blonde man could only stutter out "Well… umm… I…"   
  
"Cool looking cat though, where did you get it?" The braided boy cut in curiously as he walked over   
and reached out to stroke the feline.  
  
Violet eyes narrowed dangerously as Shinigami saw the impending advancement and instinctively began   
clawing the bedspread as Duo's fingertips began to stroke the fine white fur on his back. Clenching   
his jaw tightly, Shinigami shot Odin a glare, promising him death if he didn't stop the braided boy's   
actions immediately.  
  
Seeing the promised threat, Odin paled slightly and almost gulped as he shakily reached out with   
both hands and picked the white striped cat up bringing the feline up to his chest, effectively   
taking the cat out of Duo's range. "I found it outside earlier and it just sort of followed me in   
I guess"   
  
"So are we going to keep him then?" The braided boy asked as curious cobalt eyes continued to watch   
the feline, somehow getting the feeling that if cats could, this one was glaring daggers at his   
adoptive father.  
  
Clearing his throat, Odin stole a glance down at the cat within his arms as he replied "Probably   
not, I think this cat already has an owner anyway" Hearing a slight snort from within his arms,   
Odin faced away from his adoptive son and carefully placed Shinigami on the ground. "So how was   
your night anyway?"  
  
Without taking his eyes off the cat, which somehow seemed to be listening very intently to everything   
that was being said, he answered "Yeah it was alright, Wufei started ranting about the injustice of   
the pizza delivery service, the one we ordered was half cold by the time we got it so you can imagine   
how long he complained about that"  
  
Feeling a little unnerved by the intense scrutiny he was receiving from the feline, Duo shifted   
uncomfortably before standing up from the bed and announcing "Well I think its time for me to hit the   
sack" Then added quietly to himself as a small smile graced his features "and dream dreams of sexy   
blue eyed angel bishounen's"  
  
Acting purely on instinct after hearing the description, which he believe to be none other than Heero,   
Shinigami leapt forward, changing back as he went, and landed straight on top of the unsuspecting   
braided boy. With his body enlarged once again, Shinigami effectively pinned Duo to the floor.  
  
Not letting up even an inch from the struggling body beneath, Shinigami eyed the braided boy as he   
asked "Now, what was that you were saying about a sexy blue eyed angel?"  
  
TBC  
  
Tenshi: Yay! Finally got around to getting this chapter done! Next chapter will be dealing with   
flashbacks, so those of you who are lost 20 ways with the story, this next chapter should hopefully   
explain everything that's happened.   
  
I will be working on the next chapter of MoT next for those of you who are reading that, I'm hoping   
to have that chapter out before the end of next week, if not then it should be out before the year's   
up.   
  
Also there won't be any more updates for BD&L this year, not that there's much left of the year anyway   
ne? ^_~ But don't worry, it will be the first fic I'll update after the New Year.  
  
And huggles go out to Pink Cherry Blossom, Ashly, GoldenRat, Curious Dream Weaver, Yume-chan, Sarah,   
Tsuki Doriimaa, Kobayashi Shintaro and to NightHawk6, Arigatou mina-chan all for your reviews. 


	4. And His World Was Torn Asunder

Title: Severed Dreams – And His World Was Torn Asunder  
Pairings: 2-1-2 (future 2x1), implied 3x4 and 5xM  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the G-boys or Gundam Wing no matter how much I would love to -sniff- but the story is all mine.  
Betaed: Yep yep by Ashly the cutest little beta out there –snickers-  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, violence, OOC and future Yaoi  
  
-#-#-#- Change of scene  
...Telepathic speech

If he wasn't already lying on the floor, Duo's jaw would have been hitting it as he stared up at the huge cat perched on top of him. This could so not be happening, it was impossible for a cat let alone a huge ass tiger to be sitting on his chest /asking/ him about his dream hunk.

"Well? Are you just going to lay there like a stunned mullet or are you going to answer my question Duo" Glaring down at the braided boy beneath him, Shinigami attempted to grin again but once more only managed to show off his mouthful of sharp teeth as he added "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Despite the situation, Shinigami let out a light chuckle at his own joke before he turned serious once more "Duo we don't have time to wait around, I need to know if you know anything and I need to know it /now/'

"Err... wha...?" Duo tried to speak, honestly he did! But each time he attempted to form anything resembling a coherent sentence they came out as what he just intelligently replied.

That braided fool's mind was obviously having trouble comprehending his current appearance but Shinigami couldn't wait for him to get over whatever stupor his mind had decided to go into. He needed to find Heero and he needed to find him /now/. Growling lightly in the back of his throat, Shinigami moved his face to barely an inch above Duo's and growled out "Focus Duo!"

Oh how he wished he had hands instead of paws, if he did Shinigami swore he would be slapping some sense into the boy beneath him. Perhaps all the braided idiot needed was a good slap. Looking back over his shoulder at Odin, Shinigami seriously spoke "Odin, slap him for me."

Odin blinked in surprise at the rather odd request, placing his hand on his hip, a single brow rose up as he asked "You want me to what?"

"Slap him across the face, or something. Its not like I can do it, I'd end up taking some flesh along with the slap." Shinigami helpfully answered with as he raised up a paw in front of him and flexed out his sharp claws before retracting them once more.

"I am not going to slap Duo, besides he might be able to think straight if he didn't have a tiger sitting on his chest /talking/ to him." Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Odin made his way over to the pair and with using all of his strength pushed the large cat from off of Duo. Kneeling down next to his adoptive son, Odin helped him into a sitting position. Gently taking hold of Duo's face, the blonde man turned the braided boy's face to look at him as he softly spoke "You alright Duo?"

Slowly his gaze focused onto the face of his adoptive father and Duo found his mind thinking clearly once more "Odin.... Why is there a giant talking tiger in your bedroom? What's going on?!" Duo finished, a slight hysteric tone entering his voice.

Making sure to keep Duo's gaze locked with his own, the blonde man spoke "Forget about that for the time being, Duo I need you to tell me about the boy you dream off." Seeing his adoptive son's attention beginning to drift back over to where Shinigami calmly sat watching the scene, Odin gently forced the braided boy to look back at him "Come on Duo this is important and I need your help buddy."

"Umm... my dream?" Duo absentmindedly replied as his attention was drawn back to Odin, blinking a few times in confusion the braided boy quietly continued "Well umm... I've only been dreaming about him for the past few months."

Smiling at the braided boy, Odin was pleased to see that he was slowly getting over his shock "Good, tell me about the boy and your dreams."

"They started out pretty irregular in the beginning but over the past month I've been having the dreams almost every night." A slight pink tinge coloured Duo's cheeks as he sat back slightly "The last dream I had was two nights ago and he was being chased by a group of thugs but he managed to escape them after running into a park."

Ears shooting up as he listened, Shinigami bolted over to Duo, knocking Odin out of the way and practically pinned Duo between his front legs "Did you have one last night?!"

"Jesus Christ!" Duo swore as he got an up close and personal look at Shinigami. Scrambling back as far as he could go, the braided boy panted "Don't /do/ that! You scared the hell out of me."

"Damn it Shinigami! We won't be getting any answers with the way you're going." Odin grumbled as he picked himself off the floor and moved over to Duo's side, glaring at the large cat, the blonde man spoke "I know you're worried about Heero but let me handle this ok?"

Narrowed violet eyes locked onto Odin's as Shinigami's claws unconsciously clawed the carpet "You have five minutes Odin, if he hasn't spoken then we do things my way." Then turned and jumped up onto the bed, laying down on the mattress, Shinigami lay there silently as he intently watched the pair.

"Would someone /please/ tell me what the hell's going on?! I'm not answering anyone's question until you do." Glaring for all his worth, the cobalt eyed boy looked between the talking tiger and his adoptive father as he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Sighing slightly, the older man sat back remaining quiet for a moment before looking over to where Shinigami lay on his bed "Could you unblock Duo's memories like you did mine? I think that would be much easier than me trying to explain everything."

Crossing one paw over the other, Shinigami's gaze lingered on Duo for a moment before focusing on Odin "Are you sure it's what you want to do? He might be better off not knowing, which is why Heero did it in the first place."

'Blocked memories?' Duo thought to himself, losing what shock and fear he had for this Shinigami, anger quickly replaced them as he jumped up and spat out "They're /my/ memories and I have a right to have them!"

Blinking in surprise as he turned his attention back to the braided boy, Shinigami quickly recovered as he narrowed his eyes "What you think is irrelevant." Looking back to Odin, the large cat inclined its head and he got up and jumped down from the bed "But you're correct Odin, we will get what we want much faster."

Before Duo had anytime to respond, Shinigami was standing right before him again, his vivid violet eyes began to glow before the world around him went black and Duo slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Duo!" Odin cried out as his adopted son fell to the floor unconscious. Rushing up to the braided boy's side, Odin breathed out a sigh of relief to find that he was unconscious but otherwise fine.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

'What was going on?' Duo thought, the last thing he remembered was arguing with Odin and that weird ass cat about his memories before everything turned black. Looking all around, cobalt eyes widened as they found nothing but darkness stretching out as far as the eye could see. A sudden pain exploded within his mind as Duo fell to his knees clutching his head.

-Flashback-

"Hey Q-man, Tro, Wuffie how you guys going?" Duo excitedly asked as he practically bounced all the way to where his friends were sitting. As he sat down Duo looked around, eyes narrowing in mock suspicion as he leant in to the others and quietly asked "So did you hear that there's this new guy starting today? Anyone got any info on him?"

Rolling his eyes at his friends' antics Wufei almost snorted as he replied, "Maxwell just because we have a new student, does not mean that we have such a boring life that we know anything about him."

But nobody was listening to the Chinese boy as Trowa and Duo were paying close attention to what Quatre was telling them "Well I heard that they are new to the town, just moved here a few weeks ago. There's only one child and he's the one whose starting school here today, I don't know what he looks like though."

"Well what's the use of you if you cant even tell me if this guy's going to be good looking or not, I mean seriously what is the use?!?" Duo said with a fake frown on his face, turning back around to face the front of the classroom as the teacher entered the room.

"Alright class settle down, now we have a new student here with us today." A short boy with short messy hair came walking into the classroom as she spoke to her class. Turning her attention to the new student, she gestured out to the class and said "Now if you would kindly introduce yourself, we could get the class started."

Looking up at the class Heero took a small step forward and emotionlessly introduced himself "Heero Lowe."

Raising an eyebrow at the rather short reply, the teacher then instructed Heero to take the spare seat at the back of the classroom as she introduced herself "For those of you how don't know I am your math teacher Mrs. Warrender, now if you would all get out your text books we can start this lesson."

All throughout the lesson though Duo couldn't help but think of the new guy, and how he had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen before. Looking over towards Heero, Duo felt a sudden surge of possessiveness take over him 'Yes Heero I will make you mine, I will not allow anyone else to have you.'

-End Flashback-

His grasp slacking as the pain subsided, Duo cracked open one eye, wondering out loud "Was that the Heero they're both talking about?" All too soon pain erupted in his skull again as a scream tore itself from his throat.

-Flashback-

The midmorning sun softly shone down on the boys as they walked through the town park towards the pond. Leading Heero down to the waters edge Duo sat down and made sure that when Heero also sat he would do so in his lap. Smiling as his plan worked Duo said thoughtfully "I don't know what it is about you Hee-chan, but ever since I first saw you I can't seem to get you off my mind. Maybe the two of us were destined to meet and now that I've met you, I don't think I could stand ever letting you go."

Watching carefully as Heero listened to his words, Duo smiled brightly as he heard the Prussian eyed boy's reply "I think you're right, I also feel that we were meant to meet."

Finally giving into temptation, Duo lowered his head and claim Heero's soft lips with his.  
  
At first, the kiss was only lips but Duo knew that he would not be satisfied until he had finally claimed all of Heero as his own. Duo ran his tongue across the other boys bottom lip as he waited patiently for Heero to allow him access, it didn't take long and Heero soon parted his lips. Duo gave a possessive growl as he drove his tongue into the other's mouth tasting every inch of Heero's mouth, wanting to taste more from the boy Duo placed his hand on the back of Heero's head and thrust his tongue in as far as he could manage.

-End Flashback-

The taste of Heero's lips on his, the feel as he plundered that sweet mouth. The way the other boy surrender himself to his kiss and the way his arms fit around the other boy's waist. Everything about Heero sent electricity through his body but as quickly as that memory came, it disappeared and was replaced by another.

-Flashback-

"Damn it." Hearing the voice, Shinigami turned around to see 01 emerge from the park whose attention was fully on a black car speeding down the street.

Seeing his chance Shinigami ignored the others and quickly pounced on the boy pinning him beneath his body. Bending down he whispered in 01's ear "I have you now 01, and I will not hesitate to claim you here if you do not submit to me right now."

As Shinigami began placing butterfly kisses all over his face 01 said through clenched teeth "You fool! Do you have any of what has just happened? Your precious Heero has just been captured by the enemy!"

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked in the direction the speeding car went, punching the side walk hard enough to leave cracks the enraged Shinigami bellowed "How /dare/ these humans touch what is /mine/! I will make them all pay dearly for continually taking what is /mine/!" Getting fed up with all the trouble involving him and his weapon, Shinigami finally decided what to do.  
  
As Shinigami got off 01 he reached out his hand and grabbed the boy by the throat, picked him up and held him in the air "If you do not choose to serve me right now 01, I will dispose of you."

Prussian eyes widening as 01 chocked out "If you kill me now then you would also be killing Heero, remember that we are the same person."

Shinigami did not reply and just merely tightened his grip as he silently waited for 01's answer.

"Maxwell! What the hell do you think you are doing?!?" Wufei yelled as he, Quatre and Trowa ran over to stop him, ignoring them Shinigami's gaze did not leave that of 01's.

"Decide now, will you submit and obey me? If we are to rescue Heero then I will need your help, but if you decide to leave him in the hands of our enemy then I would rather kill you then let them have what is mine." Placing 01 on the ground the pair just stood there looking into each others' eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Confused and worried about their friend's behaviour Quatre tried speaking again "Duo what's going on here?" But his question went unanswered as Shinigami had his full attention on the boy standing in front of him.

I will obey you master 01 telepathically spoke as Prussian eyes lowered and 01 knelt down before his master, Shinigami.

Closing the distance between them he knelt down next to 01 placed his hand under his chin raising the boy's head, looking deeply into blue eyes Shinigami softly spoke "I am glad to hear it." Then kissed 01 deeply.

-End Flashback-

"01? Heero...?" Duo gasped out loud as the vision ended, clutching his head with one hand, his other held him steady on the floor "There were two of them, Heero split himself into two parts... Why does this feel familiar to me?"

-Flashback-

Giant flames engulfed Heero's body as Shinigami watched on in horror. Panic quickly spread throughout him as he realised that Heero was in too much shock to realise the danger he was in. Not caring for his own safety, Shinigami ran up behind the blue eyed boy, wrapping his arms around his beloved's waist, the flames around then slowly dying down as he whispered in Heero's ear "Come back to me Heero." before placing a soft kiss on the back of Heero's neck.

Prussian blue eyes closing as the figure behind him slowly moved around to face him, not once breaking their embrace. Heero's eyes snapped open when he felt a hand cup his gently cheek. Blue eyes widened slightly when they were met with concerned violet, Heero softly spoke ".... Shinigami."  
  
Shinigami smiled when he heard his beloved softly speak his name. As he gently caressed Heero's soft cheek, Shinigami touched his forehead with that of Heero's as he whispered, "I love you Heero." Before he claimed the blue-eyed boy's lips for his own.

Running his tongue over Heero's bottom lip, Shinigami waited patiently for the other to grant him access. After a few seconds the soft lips parted, Shinigami purred in delight as he quickly slid his tongue into Heero's mouth. He tasted every inch of Heero's mouth, before his tongue searched out that of the winged boy's. Just as he began to feel a burning sensation in his lungs, Shinigami reluctantly pulled away from Heero.

With one arm still wrapped possessively around Heero's waist, his free hand came up to caress his cheek once more as Shinigami lovingly said, "It's good to have you back Hee-Chan." The braided boys grin grew larger when he saw a slight smile appear on Heero's face.

Shinigami tightened his hold around the winged boy's waist as Heero closed his eyes and leant into the embrace. Not wanting to break the comfortable silence, the two just stood there for some time. Heero's thoughts though would not leave him alone as memories from both his past and 01's raced through his mind. Various images of Odin, Shinigami, Dr J, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all quickly flashed by.

Deciding to follow his emotions, Heero had finally come to a decision to what must be done. His blue eyes opened once more as he looked sadly into Shinigami's violet ones before he said "It is time to give Duo back his life Shinigami, the two of us do not belong in the human world."

Heero watched the braided boy's eyes widen slightly and just before Shinigami could say anything, Heero's eyes softened as he said "Aishiteru Shinigami." Then leant forward and kissed the stunned boy on the lips. Violet eyes widened impossibly, before they rolled back into Shinigami's head. As the braided boy's body went limp, Heero quickly caught it before he could hit the ground.

-End Flashback-

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

"Heero!" Duo gasped, bolting up from the floor and looking around for the blue-eyed boy before realising that it was only a memory. Shoulders visually sagging, the braided boy brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs as he turned his attention to Shinigami's now feline form. 'Heero loves Shinigami.... Of course he could never love someone like me.' He thought bitterly to himself as he eyed the winged cat. 'I mean seriously, what chance do I have against those sort of odds...'

Closing his eyes for a moment as he felt a deep ache in his chest, Duo took in a shaky breath before turning his attention back to the bane of his existence "I'll help you in any way I can to get Heero back but only on one condition, that you take me along with you when you go to rescue him."

Instantly standing on all fours, violet eyes narrowed as Shinigami growled out "No I can not allow it, you will only be a hindrance to the mission."

Looking between Duo and Shinigami, Odin turned his attention back to his adoptive son "He's right Duo, you haven't got the training to do this sort of thing and I couldn't live with myself if you got injured... or worse."

Standing up, Duo shook of the last traces of fuzziness from his mind, flipping his braid back over his shoulder he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest "Heero was /my/ friend before you oh great Shinigami, decided to take over /my/ body. The way I see it is that without my help you'll never find him in time, so you either allow me to come with you or you simply go on without my help."

Clawing a hole into the carpet, Shinigami growled lowly in his throat, the wings on his side flexing out then back in again in anger as he answered "Fine you can come, but if you get injured we won't come back for you, understand?"

Cobalt blue locked onto violet as Duo nodded his head "Fair enough, expect the same deal from me also."

Eyeing the boy silently for a moment, Shinigami snorted then turned towards the door "Very well, pack light we're leaving in five minutes." then began making his way out of the room.

"Hey! Now you two just wait a minute here, no one's leaving anyone behind.... Shinigami.... Shinigami don't walk away while I'm talking to you!" Fuming, Odin stormed off after the retreating cat leaving the braided boy alone in the room.

TBC

-looks around nervously- wow I'm just as surprised as all of you that I've actually gotten around to updating this fic ;;

Thought I might change my tactics as well when it comes to thanking you guys -glomps and huggles- so! Without any further a due

GoldenRat: hehe yep yep Duo's going on the mission, stubborn git that that baka can be at times ne? –snickers-

Skeren: Hmm will Duo and Shinigami be put back into the same body? You will just have to wait until the time comes I'm afraid although -mutters quietly- it's quite possible its going to end that way though.... Anyway! I'm glad you're enjoying this one so much and I must admit, I like this one a lot more than the original... I'm just having too much fun with Shinigami's character –grins-

Tsuki Doriimaa: -snickers- I don't think it would be that bad either personally, but would be a little tricky to get any good Shinix1 scenes -snickers as she remembers Ashly's comment then whistles innocently- if there were to be any Shinix1 scenes that is... I think they would be a little... interesting to say the least ;;

Nikki: I'm glad you like it :D just sorry that its taken me this long to get the next chapter out ;

Ashly: you should know me by now Ashly-chan -snickers then glomps- hope you liked this chapter, I can tell you I had too much fun while I wrote it –giggles-

BCv-sAp: I'm glad you like it, hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment ;)

Pink Cherry Blossom: mehehe glad you liked the chappie -giggles then glomps Shin-chan and pats him- he's just too much fun to write I tell ya! Oh and as for what happened to Heero, you'll find that out in the next chapter –winks-

Kelp Soda: I hope you weren't disappointed with poor Duo's reaction ; he was a little shocked to say the least –snickers-

AtomicBlue: hehe glad you thought so sorry it took me so long to update though :/

CuriousDreamWeaver: -snickers- yeah shocking indeed Duo for once was left virtually speechless for a while ne? –giggles- hope you liked the chapter

Too lazy to log in: -looks at name, snickers then mock salutes- Will do.

Shinimegami82: lol freaked out? Just a little bit –giggles- I'm glad you like it


End file.
